A Change of Heart
by mari3
Summary: Torn from the only place she had called home, forced to marry against her will, and kingdom thrust upon her, Eamane wasn't ready for all this. Now the newfound queen is missing and Legolas must find her. Now she must learn to love and trust him and others
1. Default Chapter

A CHANGE OF HEART PROLOGUE The war of the ring had ended and much of middle earth was healing from the mass destruction it had endured during the great battles. The two lords Celeborn of Lorien and Thranduil of the great wood met under the boughs of Mirkwood to decide of the fate of their two lands. Celeborn's wife, the lady Galadriel had already taken the great ship over to the Undying lands and now Lorien would need a new ruler. The time of the elves slowly coming to an end and the old kings would soon be joining their ancestors over the great sea. However, first the fate of the two lands had to be decided. Many years ago, when the threat of Sauron's forces was growing, Galadriel bore anther child. Because of the growing danger, they wanted to keep her identity a secret. So, in the dead of night, she was stolen away deep into the forest of Mirkwood. Thranduil swore to keep this elven child secret and safe in his vast wood. Now, it was time for her to return. The two kings had come to a decision about their lands. Elrond passed over his realm to his two sons and Lindon's ruler; Círdan spawn would also success him. Celeborn would send for his daughter and the two realms of Thranduil and Celeborn would unite between their offspring. Celeborn's daughter and Thranduil's son would marry and between them make the new land called Eryn Lasgalen. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 All her life, She had been Rían Strongbow. 2, 951 years spent deep inside the forest of Mirkwood. She had been found and raised by Findecáno Strongbow one day while he was out hunting. His four sons and she were all the old elf had, so they did much of the hunting and helping out about the small hut. She was raised around men therefore learned very early to ride, fight, and shoot just as well as her brothers. She was not raised to believe she was Findecáno's own child, however, ever since we can both remember, She called him father. Just because he was all she ever knew. The troubles of Middle-Earth were of small concern to them for they were so deep inside the Great Wood that even some rays of light could not find their way to them. They learned of the defeat of Sauron but they were so hidden from the rest of the world, it meant little to them. That is until one day when strangers entered her wood. Rían was out, much like she was everyday, scouting the woods for whatever she could find. Today she was tracking something else. A group, no more than 5 or 6, of royal-looking elves had entered her home area. She sat stealthily up high in the trees, moving gracefully from one branch to the other. Normally she would have ignored the exploration, but riding regally upon a white horse sat an elderly looking elf. He was dressed in royal clothing and carried himself with poise. This intrigued her and she followed them through the forest. If they were aware of her presence, they made no move towards her; so on they both went, getting closer to Rían's home. Eventually, they walked right up to her door but before they were able to announce their presence, Rían whistled sharply. Most of the elves spun around to see where the noise came from, but they saw nothing. Suddenly a tall, black-haired, ivory-skinned beauty swept down from the leaves. She was dressed in a boy's forest green tunic with a heavy cloak draped over her head and shoulders with high boots clad her legs. Strapped across her back was a quiver full of skillfully made arrows. She had smudges of dirt on her face and her clothes looked soiled. Still, she smiled politely and even through the hood came very close to her brow, her misty gray-blue eyes shown bright. The elven men calmly looked at the young woman as she glared back at them. Immediately, 3 young, strong-looking elves stepped out of the small house. "We have commands from Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood and Lord Celeborn of Lorien to take the lady Eámanë with us." The three young elves in the doorway looked curiously at one another, then at the young-looking elven maiden "Please you must come with us, my lady." The captain of the group, turning around and heading towards Rían. "I will not go anywhere." She snapped. "Rían, what seems to be the trouble?" Findecáno said approaching the doorway. Suddenly his face went pale and he took a step back inside the shadow of the house. She looked back at him. "Father, who are these men and why do they call me by a strange name?" Rían asked. All of a sudden, an unfamiliar tall man stepped forward and bowed slightly to her. He was dressed in fine elven material and he had an intricate crown resting on his head. She stared intently at him until Findecáno spoke. "Rían, my dear, there is something you must know about who you really are." He said in a daze as he held his hand out towards her to come in. Then he led her to the small table at the center of the room. He sat down and nervously drummed his fingers on the wooden table. "Yes?" Rían urged. "Rían was the name of my first daughter who was killed along with her mother many years ago. When I found you, you reminded me so of my own that I named you after her. As you got older, you seemed to be so happy with this life that I never told you much of what your life before you remember." "What do you mean?" "There was a not found with you. It was written in old elvish and it said, Please watch over this elven child And may the grace of the Valar protect you. Inside your bundle also was a medallion of some sort. It had a design on it that I did not recognize; however my son, Amras, did. He found the same symbol on the cloak of a Silvan elf." Then pausing momentarily, he said. "You are the daughter of the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel of Lorien." She was speechless. "That..." Findecáno said, nodding towards the entryway. "Is your father, my dear Eámanë." He said to the elf shrouded in white. She stared up in awe as he entered the small home. The only father she had known stood up and bowed respectively. "My lord Celeborn." He said, then extending his hand towards her, and she stood up and did the same. Celeborn walked towards her and lifted her chin. He looked thoughtful and almost sad, but he smiled warmly. "Eámanë." He said, barely above a whisper. "Eámanë." "My lord." she said forcing myself to look down. That night Eámanë did not sleep. She did not know who or what to believe or what to do. She realized that she did not have a choice, but she did not want to leave at all. This was the only home she had ever known and she would be leaving it forever tomorrow and probably never to return. 


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2
    
    The journey itself took only a day or two since it was just over the Great River from which her 
    
    former father named her after. All along the way Eámanë was told of the recent events that led up 
    
    to her homecoming. 
    
    Galadriel, or her mother, as she was now accustomed to saying, had already left for the Grey 
    
    Havens. Her father, Celeborn, however waited for her arrival, along with Elrond of Rivendell and 
    
    Thranduil of Mirkwood.
    
    Days before her homecoming a meeting had taken place on the borders of their lands. Thranduil 
    
    and Celeborn's kingdoms had suffered damage to the War of the Ring. They met and discuss the 
    
    future of both lands. Finally they came to an agreement; there would be a union of both lands. 
    
    The only son of Thranduil and youngest daughter of Celeborn would marry. 
    
    Eámanë only learned of this several days before it was to take place and she was not happy 
    
    about it.
    
    "Father, please tell me this can be avoided somehow!" she exclaimed. "I do not wish to marry. At 
    
    least not against my will."
    
    "Eámanë, this is your duty to your kingdom. Both realms are in dire need of one another's aid and 
    
    this union was to the mind of his father and I. We know this may not be easy, but ruling a 
    
    kingdom rarely is." Celeborn said, speaking firmly yet kindly.
    
    She stood firm, yet silent. Eámanë crossed her arms over her chest and breathed deeply. 
    
    "He will not leave your side. He will rule beside you, my daughter." Sighing wearily, he placed a 
    
    hand on her shoulder. "You are a daughter of a great lady of elves. You stand forth ready to 
    
    receive all this at my passing. You must do what is best for your people and lands. They will look 
    
    to you for guidance and strength. You can do this, Eámanë, but you will go through will this 
    
    arrangement." He spoke heatedly. 
    
    Eámanë looked at her father, hot tears burning her eyes. She bowed her head in compliance and 
    
    quietly walked away. 
    
    Eámanë ran down the long and winding staircases of Caras Galadhon till she came across her 
    
    favorite horse, Rána. There she rode off till all the trees seemed to bend with her. 
    
    Haldir and his brother, Rúmil, two marchwardens that closely protected the king and queen, rode 
    
    after her but she soon lost them. 
    
    Sunset was coming and soon the forest would be dark. Unfortunately it did not impair the sight of 
    
    the elves and they could see her just as well. 
    
    Eámanë rode all the way to the very borders of Lorien. There her eyes caught sight of a band of 
    
    men. They were heading towards her from the west. She dismounted from Rána and quickly took 
    
    shelter under the trees of the wood. She stood there and watched these men; soon Eámanë 
    
    noticed that they were heading down the same path that she had been on moments before. They 
    
    would walk right past her. She observed them until finally the young one on horseback caught her 
    
    eye. She watched him until he was almost upon her. Eámanë quickly jumped back on her horse 
    
    and flung up dust and dirt as She started off. She came speedily towards them, stopping in front 
    
    of their path.
    
    Quickly the young captain spoke. "Dear elven maiden, we seek the protection of the Lorien 
    
    people. We are in service of your king Celeborn." 
    
    She continued to stare at them silently.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3
    
    "Please, my men are weary and it growing dark. Can you take us to your king?" He asked 
    
    sounding more distressed. 
    
    She looked over his men in the dusky light. They looked weary and soiled. Many of them looked 
    
    up in awe at her, in which she returned a look of solemn-faced.
    
    "And under who's authority are you here by?" Eámanë asked after several moments of silence 
    
    passed. 
    
    "Lord Aragorn of Gondor. I am his son Eldarion." He said lowering his hood to reveal his elven 
    
    ears. "My mother is the lady Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell."
    
    Eámanë nodded leisurely at him. Then suddenly, out of the shadows, Haldir and Rúmil came 
    
    charging up on their mounts. "My lady, you must not run off like that!" He said, barely out of 
    
    breath. "Eámanë, please return to your father at once. He must speak with you immediately." He 
    
    spoke in quick elven.
    
    She smiled and sighed at Haldir's apparent alarm. "Yes, Haldir." She said contently. Then in 
    
    return, she said in elvish, "Please take these men to my father for they bring word from Lord 
    
    Aragorn of Gondor." Eámanë smiled mockingly at Eldarion and his men before tearing off into the 
    
    night.
    
    Storming into the great hall of Caras Galadhon, she spoke gallantly, "Father there is a band of 
    
    men from Gondor. They are here to speak with you for they bring word from Lord Aragorn of 
    
    Gondor." 
    
    He slowly turned to face her. He looked at her momentarily and smiled. "And what were you 
    
    doing so close to the borders, my daughter?"
    
    She remained silent for a moment. "I was out riding." Then sighing she said, "Do not worry, for 
    
    Haldir and Rúmil never left my side." 
    
    He glanced knowingly at her then turned back around to face his advisors. 
    
    "Did you know of this?" she asked, forcing him to turn back around.
    
    "Yes, I did, thank you, Eámanë." 
    
    Eámanë looked regretfully at him as he once again turned to face his prior business. "Your 
    
    welcome, my lord." And at that she bowed and walked away.
    
    As she walked out into the courtyard she noticed off in the distance a small band of elves 
    
    marching towards her home. She climbed nimbly into a tree and sat comfortably as she watched 
    
    the group get closer and closer. Then suddenly she noticed something that knocked her out of 
    
    her perch. It was the soldiers of Mirkwood; therefore the two nobly clad elves in front would be 
    
    Lord Thranduil, king of her former home and his son, Legolas Greenleaf. She had never set eyes 
    
    on either of these noble elves and her heart was not looking forward to this encounter.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-
    
    As soon as the small army was within the Caras Galadhon gates, the two men at the front rode 
    
    up quickly to the steps. 
    
    Then, something that once again grew her attention far out into the forest. This time it was Elrond 
    
    of Rivendell and his men. Haldir and Rúmil had already returned several hours ago and now 2 
    
    more lords and their small band of soldiers were marching up to Lorien. Eámanë thought about 
    
    why suddenly all the elven lords would be gathering, but she was jerked out of her wondering 
    
    when suddenly a slender elf announced loudly that Thranduil, lord of the Wood had arrived. 
    
    She leaped down her tree and ran quickly over to the side staircase. She watched the assembly 
    
    for several moments, then looking up the stairs and noticed her father emerging from the large 
    
    wooden doors.
    
    She then walked up them and joined her father at the top as we both overlooked the spectacle.
    
    "My lord Celeborn and dear friend." The elderly elf said as Celeborn and he firmly grasped each 
    
    other's forearms and smiled heartily at one another. 
    
    "You are most welcome here, Thranduil." Then extending his hand towards her direction, he said. 
    
    "May I present my daughter, Eámanë." Stepping forward at her father's beckoning; Eámanë 
    
    smiled awkwardly at the great lord. 
    
    Bowing reverently, "My lady." He said. Then doing the same, he turned around and introduced his 
    
    son, Legolas. "This is my son and heir who fought very bravely during the War of the Ring. He 
    
    returns to me now and fits to inherit the new land at my passing." 
    
    Legolas stepped forward and took her hand daintily. "I am honored to be in your presence, my 
    
    lady." He spoke in elvish in a low melodious voice.
    
    She smiled curiously at him as he leaned down and kissed her hand. Inside she wanted to squeal 
    
    with delight, but she kept her composure very well. "Thank you." she smirked.
    
    She stood there and stared at him as he took one step back down the stair. Their eyes remained 
    
    locked until finally her father spoke.
    
    "Come let us await for Elrond and the rest of the realms." He said turning around and walking 
    
    back up into the Great Hall.
    
    Once the council was all assembled, Lord Celeborn stood and said, "This council was summoned 
    
    to decide on what is to be done of this growing danger an a shadow that is again rising out of the 
    
    Southeast." He spoke gallantly.
    
    "And what is this growing danger you speak of?" Legolas asked, turning everyone's attention to 
    
    him. 
    
    Celeborn held out his hand towards Eldarion who graciously stood and bowed slightly to the Lord 
    
    who then sat down. "I first discovered it while I was patrolling the southern border of Gondor. I 
    
    noticed a large number of Trolls heading east from the north. This would not have struck me as 
    
    odd at the time, except trolls are not known to travel in such large numbers."
    
    Much of the council nodded in agreement.
    
    "How many would you say you spotted that day?" Legolas asked.
    
    "I would say at least 50 cave trolls, my lord." 
    
    "Well, I do not think that 50 cave trolls are anything to become alarmed about, my lords." Elrohir, 
    
    son of Elrond expressed vehemently. 
    
    "No, I agree. However I then received word from some of the scouts along the eastern border 
    
    near the gates of Minas Tirith telling me of activity developing in Mordor once again."
    
    "Sauron was defeated and Mount Doom is dormant. There is no longer evil stirring in the 
    
    forsaken land." Elrond said.
    
    "That is true, my lord, but the events that my men and I witnessed should not go overlooked." 
    
    Eldarion said in his own defense.
    
    "What would you have us do, Eldarion, son of Aragorn?" Elros said, turning Eldarion's attention to 
    
    the other end of the long table.
    
    "I would have you do nothing that would in any way endanger you or your people."
    
    "The time if the elves is slowly coming to an end. Let us not become more involved in the 
    
    tribulations of men." Eámanë said, finally speaking up. 
    
    "That is true my lords and lady, but we cannot let Gondor stand alone in this. Have we forgotten 
    
    what we did for the elves and the rest of Middle-Earth during the War of the Ring?" Eldarion 
    
    spoke despondently. Then looking to Celeborn he said, "My lord?"
    
    "When time has come for us to pass into the Undying Lands, this land and many others will be 
    
    handed over to the next generation. This particular realm and the woodland realm are to be 
    
    joined across the river. It will be called Eryn Lasgalen. My daughter, Eámanë, and Thranduil's 
    
    son, Legolas are to marry tomorrow. They are to whom you must speak with." Celeborn said, 
    
    looking over at her who gave a nervous look back at him.
    
    "Then I would request a private council with the future lord and lady of these lands." He said, 
    
    looking straight ahead. After speaking, he looked at her, then to her father.
    
    She nodded and then stood up slowly. Quickly, Legolas was at her side, offering his arm to her. 
    
    She took it politely then turning towards her father, Eámanë smiled then walked off. Eldarion and 
    
    Elrohir followed quickly after. 
    
    About an hour later the four of us emerged from behind closed doors and returned to our seats. 
    
    Legolas remained standing. "The elven rulers have come to a decision. We will not become 
    
    concerned in this matter until it establishes to be a serious threat to this land and the adjacent 
    
    kingdoms." At that he took his seat. "And this is to the mind of all here at this council?" Celeborn 
    
    asked rhetorically. The three elder lords all nodded in agreement. "Then our last council here on 
    
    Middle-Earth has come to a conclusion."


	6. Authors note

Hi i'm going into a travel to canada 2 months more or less so i'll try to add storys but "i don't promise anything" I add 2 chapters more I hope you all  have fun in this summer  see you all!!!!! (I've internet there to I'll try hard)


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-
    Eámanë remained seated after everyone left and spoke with her father. On her way out of the
    Great Hall, She was stopped briefly.
    "So how did it feel?" Legolas asked her, emerging from the shadows cast by the heavy doors.
    Turning around quickly, She asked, "How did what feel?"
    "Making the decision of a queen? Deciding on the fate of Middle-Earth?"
    She smirked. "You made it right along with me. Do you feel the verdict to be the wrong one?"
    Eámanë asked as she watched Legolas step closer to her. She stared listlessly into his exquisite
    blue eyes.
    "Do you?" This time it was his turn to smirk.
    "No, I do not." She stated boldly.
    The next evening, her father sent for her. He was in the courtyard, looking over the dark pool in
    the center of the area.
    "Tonight, you are to wed, my daughter." He said as she approached him from behind. He did not
    turn around to face her as she spoke. "And tomorrow I and my fellow lords are to leave and travel
    to the western shores. There we will take the ship and join our spouses and ancestors in the halls
    of Valinor." The turning around, he continued. "And you will then obtain the seat and honor of
    Eámanë, queen of Lorien and Mirkwood. And lady to a noble and brave Lord, Legolas."
    "Father, you know I know nothing of being a lady or a queen. Only a week ago I was hunting in
    the woods without a care in the world, now you lay all this upon my shoulders. I fear…"
    "You will not fail, my queen." Legolas said, walking directly up behind her and laying his hands on
    my arms that hung at her sides. "I will always be here for you." He whispered in her ear.
    She closed her eyes, listening to him as he spoke reassuring words of elven in her ear. Then she
    finally turned around and looked up into his sparkling blue eyes that shone down at her. She
    smiled, happy to feel his embrace.
    That evening as her chambermaids took her to her room, she was shone one of the most
    exquisite of dresses ever to be received by an elven princess.
    (; that is the picture of
    the dress that Eámanë wore.)
    After she was done dressing and her raven black hair was brushed down her back, a silky white
    cloak was adorned upon her shoulders.
    (I have never been to an elven wedding so I made all this up!)
    She met her father at the foot of the tallest tree in the Lorien city, last time as princess. Celeborn
    smiled proudly at her as she gracefully mounted upon one of the Miras, noblest of all horses. She
    sat sideways on the saddle, something she was not at all accustomed to doing. Eámanë to one
    last deep breath before nodding to her father to lead her on.
    She could see to the end of the gardens where Legolas stood upon a small platform, clad in a
    royal tunic and cloak. On either side of the pathway stood the armies of Haldir, Elrond and
    Thranduil, all in their most decorated uniforms.
    Once arriving to the end of the gardens, she dismounted to the assistance of the Prince of
    Mirkwood. He gave her a quick and shy smile before turning once again to Elrond who stood
    nobly at the head of the pathway. There, the ceremony was performed and an elvish blessing
    was spoken. Legolas then swung up on the same horse that she had been on, and then assisted
    her in front of him. They rode to the base of the highest tree and climbed the long stairs to the
    highest balcony. There, they overlooked their people and lands, this time as their king and queen.
    Standing there, overlooking all that she owned, Eámanë couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness
    and sorrow. She did not know why, but somehow she felt more trapped than ever.
    Several minutes passed, then Legolas finally spoke, "I know this arrangement was not to your
    liking, but I hope that through the ages you may change your mind about the way you feel for me.
    For I know I already feel it." His eyes remained fixed on the people below who were cheering
    madly, but Eámanë looked over at him, shocked to hear his words.
    Then turning back to the manifestation beneath them, Eámanë smiled coyly. "Thank you." She
    said, barely above a whisper.

  
  



	8. Chapter 6 'n' 7

A/N: Here's chapter 6 'n' 7 Please tell me if i'm ok in the story, 'n if you have any suggestions
    CHAPTER 6-
    That morning, the three lords left Lorien and middle-earth forever. Even though Eámanë had only
    known her real father for only a week, she rested her head on Legolas's shoulder and let silent
    tears fall as the three kings of old rode out of sight.
    "You are weary from grief and strife, Eámanë, I can feel it." Legolas spoke gently in her ear as he
    held her close to his body.
    She remained silent.
    "Please let me ease your pain." He said desperately.
    "You can do nothing for me." Eámanë said harshly, even though she wanted with all her heart to
    give herself to him who seized her so tightly.
    "Your heart aches, Eámanë, for your loss." He said, this time, turning her around and hypnotizing
    her with his deadly blue eyes. "As my lips ache to feel yours upon them." He whispered in elven
    as he slowly leaned down towards the trembling young elf maiden. Gently he enveloped her lips
    in his as he pulled her closer to him. Initially, Eámanë wanted to push away from this audacious
    man, but the more she felt, the more she wanted to feel. Soon, she was leaning back into him as
    their kiss grew in heat and intensity.
    After her father had left, and as much as she loved the company of her handmaidens, and other
    elves about the palace, Eámanë felt saddened and wished to be alone, so she rode several miles
    away from her home and there she came upon a area of twisted trees. Past the knotted,
    intertwined trees lay a cave. She suddenly became intrigued by this and hopped off her horse to
    go investigate. However, she did not get very far, for quickly 3 elven men came racing past her.
    Because she was not dressed in proper queen attire, they did not even bother to give her a
    glance. Wondering what the urgency was for, she then swiftly jumped back on Rána and followed
    closely behind the soldiers.
    Once arriving back at the capital of Lorien, the three men quickly dismounted and hurried over to
    Haldir. Eámanë observed this all from a distance, as Haldir then rushed up the long flight of steps
    towards her husband, Legolas. Several minutes later, after they did not emerge from the
    stronghold, she casually made her way toward the main gate to her home, but all of a sudden, 20
    or so elven warriors, and all the men of Eldarion burst out of the main doors.
    They looked stern and unyielding. They all mounted on horseback then she spotted Legolas and
    Eldarion and she became worried. She snuck away, out of sight and watched from the shadows
    as they all dashed out into the trees.
    Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of her and she quickly whistled for Rána and as quickly as
    she could, she was after them. Eámanë caught up to them just as she saw what they were after.
    A horde of Warg-riders, Orcs mounted top huge, hairy four-legged creatures, came swarming up
    towards them. The elves and men had just cleared the forest when Haldir caught sight of
    Eámanë. She stood there in awe as she witnessed 2 elves fall in defeat. He was on his way
    towards her to take her to safety, but Legolas beat him to it.
    "Eámanë, get out of here at once!" He shouted crossly.
    She remained still, slightly confused. Rána began to stomp around in fear, but she held him fast.
    "PLEASE, Eámanë!" He said, this time, getting closer and speaking softer. "Get back to where it
    is safe and our people can protect you!"
    "No, I can stay and fight!" She shouted back angrily.
    "My lady, get out of here, this is not the place for you!" Rúmil, brother to Haldir, said, charging up
    towards her.
    "They will take you back!" Legolas shouted as he shot down 2 more orcs.
    "I do not care for what you have to say, I will not leave you!" Eámanë shouted amongst the other
    noises.
    "Go, please. Do this for me, Eámanë. GO!" Legolas yelled as he leapt upon his horse and
    regained his footing. Then, looking over at her, he wielded his mount around and rode up beside
    her. "Please, my love. Save yourself and protect our people." He said, this time his beautiful blue
    eyes looking sadly into her's. Then suddenly he leaned over and met in a hard, passionate kiss
    that left them both breathless.
    She stared after him as he and the other elven warriors charged off to meet the orcs head-on.
    "My lady?" Rúmil yelled, as he was already several feet ahead of her. "My lady, please come."
    Still she did not tear her gaze from Legolas's retreating back. Hotly, she breathed and tight was
    her jaw as she looked back once again towards the borders of Lorien. Then, spurring away as
    fast as she could she rode towards Caras Galadhon. Several marchwardens, including Haldir and
    Rúmil galloped quickly behind her, but she knew tricks that they did not and unexpectedly, she
    headed off towards an opening that she knew of. They 8 soldiers were quick on her trail. Once
    slamming to a halt in the middle of this opening she furiously ran about it, kicking up leaves and
    dirt and rapidly obliterating her tracks. At this, she tore off in another direction.
    She urged Rána on, as she sped off to her borders. The elves were headed to meet the moving
    army of Orcs near the border of Lorien to the Southeast. She was heading dead east towards her
    past home. She knew of her duty to her newfound kingdom, however she would not let her other
    family parish.
    As she broke free of the Golden Woods she suddenly came across the small, but yet harsh
    battle. It was only about 100 yards away from her. She looked desperately at the fallen men of
    Eldarion and of Lorien. Her gaze grew more intense as she looked around madly for Legolas.
    She did not see him and her heart began to race. Without a moment's hesitation she yanked the
    reigns in the direction of the fight, approaching it from the North.
    Armed in full battle attire, and her long ebony black hair tucked back inside her cloak. She
    instantly grabbed the intricate bow of the Galadhrim and quickly fixed a long feathered arrow in it
    and releasing, shot an Orc dead in the back of the neck. He fell with a painful shriek, and as
    quickly as he was down, 3 more followed. She placed the reigns in between her teeth and
    continued at a quick cantor as she let loose 5 more arrows that expertly met their mark.
    Once in the midst of all the disorder, she drew out her long, pearl-hilted, curved sword and began
    slashing her way towards her people on the other side.
    Eámanë yelled excitedly in elvish as she spotted Eldarion, for this is what she lived for. He looked
    up curiously, looking for the source of such a sound, and then once setting eyes on her, his face
    fell and went pale. His eyes were terrified and he looked at if he was ready to scream something
    but if fell on deaf ears.
    Out of the corner of her eye she saw a savage looking Orc mounted on top of a Warg riding
    speedily towards her. In a flash she halted and just as the beast leapt towards her, she thrust her
    sword deep into its gaping mouth. It roared in agony as it fell out of mid-air. She then sheathed
    her bloody sword and began to make her way towards Eldarion. Suddenly a cry tore her away
    from her goal. A cry that sounded like nothing she had ever heard before. It was the cry of an elf.
    She looked madly about her in search of that voice, fearing the worst. Then unexpectedly she
    was stopped suddenly by an orc that leapt onto the back of her horse and now had his jagged
    dagger at her neck. They both hit the ground hard after her horse reared out of panic. She was
    able to land on top of the creature, which in turn knocked the wind out of him momentarily. She
    struggled out of his grasp, her neck cut but not deeply. She ran over to a dying elf named Arion to
    see if he was alive. She heard the wiz of the arrow and before she could move it embedded itself
    deep into her shoulder. The blinding pain was only worsened by the fire nettle and nightshade
    that had been on the arrow and her vision fogged from the fast working agent. She caught sight
    of Legolas but already her hearing was cloudy and her senses dulled. She blacked out just as
    Legolas picked her up. Looking over her quickly he noticed the poisonous arrow lodged in her
    shoulder. She slumped over his arms like dead weight.
    "Oh, my sweet Eámanë, why did you not listen to me?" He said, silent tears inching down his fair
    skin.
    He held her close to him, listening to her staggered breathing.
    "My lord?" Haldir said, running up to the battle scene several minutes too late.
    Straightening up, he looked up at his marchwardens and said, "Come, we must get her back to
    Caras Galadhon. I will take her with me. You get up all the rest of the wounded. Oh, and Haldir…"
    "Yes, my Lord?" He said, in a quivering voice
    "I will wish to speak with you once my wife is healed. When I ask you to protect her I expect my
    commands to be carried out."
    "My lord, she is a skilled rider and…"
    "I do not want to hear it, Haldir. My lady is lying here wounded because you could not keep an
    eye on her. I do not wish to speak more of the matter until I know she is well." At that he placed
    her gently on his white horse then leapt up behind her, sneaking his arms around her waist and
    clutching the reigns. He looked down at her head, which was bowed still from exhaustion.
    "Narami ma su ni!" He yelled wearily in anger and sadness at his white steed and raced off back
    into the Golden Wood.
    Once safe back at the Lorien palace, Legolas never left the side of his ailing queen. The arrow
    was removed without much strife and now she was resting peacefully. The poisons that the arrow
    had inflicted upon lingered but the elvish healers were the most skilled in Middle Earth.
    Her eyes flickered momentarily and she awoke to see Legolas's intense blue eyes looking at her
    with relief. "If you'd have slept longer people might have thought you were dead." He said
    flippantly.
    She smiled weakly, "I feel dead."
    He stared at her and said, " How do you feel?"
    She paused considering the question, "Better now, much better than I was doing out there."
    She saw his tattered bloodstained clothing and said, "What happened to you, fighting wars all by
    yourself again?"
    He cocked his head, "Maybe."
    "You are hurt," she observed quietly.
    "Nothing that will not heal." He scoffed
    "Why did you not listen to me, Eámanë?"
    She smiled feebly, "You needed me." She stared intently back at him.
    "You're right. I do need you. I need you alive and safe and here!" She looked down embarrassed
    at what he implied. "Or was it that you just missed me?" He mused lightly.
    "Alright, I missed you," she said brushing the question off as if it met nothing.
    He smiled at her, his eyes revealing his affection for her. "Good cause the next time you do
    something like that, I will be the one to shoot you in the back with a poison arrow!" She looked up
    and saw his concern. He was so worried about her and that he didn't want her to take any
    unnecessary risks without him.
    Eámanë had always been independent and supposedly complete on her own. But now that
    Legolas was here he caused her to see the void in her life that had never been fulfilled. At first
    there attraction had been merely physical, a fascination about how the other looked and moved.
    But now it was deeper, a combining of their souls that made her dependent on him, and him love
    her so desperately that he could bear life without her. These things had gone unsaid, but each
    knew it was there. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly and mouthed I love you and then
    stepped out. She felt at peace and fell back to sleep no longer troubled or in pain.
    


	9. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8
    
    "Why must you worry so?" Eámanë protested, clearly regaining her strength. Besides her wound 
    
    to her shoulder, she also received a gash to her right leg where a Warg had bitten her while she 
    
    crawled to save her fallen friend. It had been 5 days since the incident and she was just now 
    
    permitted to walk out into the gardens. Legolas still would not leave her side! "I can walk on my 
    
    own. See?" She said, removing her arm from around her husband's neck and walking with her 
    
    arms extended each way. Suddenly she faltered slightly and Legolas rushed over to her. 
    
    "I have you." He said, comfortingly. 
    
    She looked annoyingly at him, but smiled nevertheless. She saw the innocence in his eyes as he 
    
    bent over and swept her off her feet. She could see how much he blamed himself for what had 
    
    happened to her and her heart went out to him.
    
    Once she was back inside her bedroom, she nestled her head against his warm chest and 
    
    allowed him to lay her down gently upon their feathered bed. Her fingers were laced together 
    
    around Legolas's neck and she did not release them once she was lying down. She still had a 
    
    large bandage around her shoulder, but her arms were still strong and powerful. Looking down at 
    
    her, he smiled then casually slumped down onto the bed next to her.
    
    They laid there as time began to slow to a crawl and stared at one another. He had one hand on 
    
    her hips and the other, gently twirling a lock of her hair playfully between his fingers. 
    
    Then in soft elven, he said, "How is it that I could have someone as beautiful as you in my arms, 
    
    right here in front of me?" 
    
    Eámanë smiled shyly then responded, "It was beyond our control." 
    
    He smirked, then darted towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then lower to the 
    
    tip of her nose, which she scrunched up at his touch, and then slowly he lowered his mouth to 
    
    hers. Their lips met in a burning kiss. Both of them sank into one another as Legolas's hands 
    
    began roaming her small figure. All the pain she had been feeling only moments ago, escaped 
    
    Eámanë's body in an instant. Slowly Legolas rolled over so that his slender body was hovering 
    
    just above hers. Both of their hearts began to race from fear and anticipation. He looked over her 
    
    one last time before once again, plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth. Eámanë moaned 
    
    passionately beneath him as she clung desperately to her husband and king. Soon, Legolas's 
    
    large hands snuck up her body and entangled themselves into her long, jet-black tresses. The 
    
    smell that erupted from her hair sent chills down Legolas's spine but he did not wish to rush this. 
    
    In the few days he had known this woman, he knew she was everything he ever wanted. He 
    
    could not thank their fathers enough! 
    
    Soon after, their kiss broke and Eámanë was left smiling, yet wanting more. His mouth soon 
    
    traveled down her smooth skin towards her vulnerable neck, she ran her hands up and down 
    
    Legolas's back. His shirt was now off, and he was working on hers. He untied the front of her 
    
    dress, but that stopped at the base of her chest. He slowly pulled it off of her, stopping once it 
    
    was over her creamy-white breasts. He stared down in fascination as her chest rose and fell as 
    
    she breathed. Legolas then commenced to remove the rest of her gowns until she was fully 
    
    exposed to him, and he to her.
    
    Now, in each other's arms, they felt each other's ivory skin getting hotter. Their kisses were 
    
    passionate and fervent and their touch was beyond erotic. 
    
    Eámanë laid softly on Legolas's chest, breathing heavily and feverishly as she felt him enter her. 

She felt every move his body made beneath her and she whispered in his ear not to stop.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9- Deep within the bowels of Baradur, far below the ruins of the fortress, the dark sorcerer sat in his makeshift chambers of stone and contemplated his war, stratagems, none were greater than his hatred. And the sorcerer hated. He hated with an intensity that bordered on madness. Hundreds of years of hiding out and lurking in dark prisons where he stowed away from the world of men had given his hatred sufficient time to fester and grow. Now it consumed him. It was everything to him. It gave him his power and he would use that power to destroy those who had pained him to so much misery. The Elves! All of the Elves. And not even their destruction would satisfy him- not after decades of waiting and of being shut away from the world that had once been his. Shut into a formless, insentient limbo of dark, slow and wretched stagnation. No, the death of the Elves would not be enough to salve the indignity he had had endure. The Others must be destroyed as well Men, Dwarves, All those who were part of humanity whom he hated so much. At a distance he might of passed as one of them. He walked upright on two legs. He carried himself tall, and fluidly. Only close up could one tell of his hideousness. He had skin was black and shining , deceptively placid on the surface his eyes the same way. He was so tall it was unnatural and his very air was that of evil, cruelty and arrogance. He had always had two with him. Two Ogres who shared his hatred for all for the free peoples of Middle Earth. He glanced about for them now. He found the Changeling almost immediately for his skin was ever changing form and color. The true appearance of the Changeling none could ever know. He could assimilate any characteristic of any person and pretty much be anyone he wanted to be. It was an extraordinary gift but a creature whose capacity for evil was almost as great as the Black Númenorean possessed it. The Changeling too, was of the spawn of men. He was selfish and hateful. He enjoyed duplicity; he enjoyed hurting others. He had always been an enemy of the Elven people and their allies detesting them for their pious concern for the welfare of lesser peoples that inhabited their world. They were weak and vulnerable. They were meant to be used by demons like him. The Elves were no better than the creatures they sought to protect. They either could not or would not deceive such as he did. All of them were trapped by what they were doomed to be nothing else. He could be whatever he wished. He despised them all. The changeling wraith had no friends. He wanted none. He served the Black Númenorean because he had one thing that the Changeling respected. And that was power greater than his. It was for that reason and that reason alone that the Changeling had come to serve him. The other was lurking some where in the shadows. If the changeling were to be judged dangerous than the Reaper was ten times more so. The Shadow-Reaper was killer. Killing was the sole function of its existence. It was a massive creature heavily muscled, almost seven feet tall when it rose to a full height. Yet its size was by no means hindering. It moved with ease and the smooth grace of the best of Elven hunters. Smooth, fluid and quick. Once it began a hunt it never gave up. Even the Black Númenorean was wary of it because the Shadow-Reaper did not serve him out of fear or respect. It served him out of whim. The Reaper feared nothing. It was a monster who cared nothing for life even its own. It did not even kill because it liked killing though in truth it did like to. It killed because killing was instinctive. It killed because it found it necessary. Trapped away in the ruins it had been almost unmanageable and the Black Númenorean had been force to give it orcs and Uruk-Hai to kill. Once they were out in the world again maybe it would kill them all. The changeling and the Reaper, he had chosen well. One would be his eyes, the other his hands. Eyes and hands that would go deep into the heart of the Elven people and end once and for all the chance that the rulers would ever be a serious problem. Indeed, he smiled thoughtfully. Because before the night was over he would feast on the soul of the elven queen.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 But for now he must put fear into her heart so that he could enjoy the sweet taste of her life draining away into his being. He had her brought before him, proud and struggling to the last. She was kicking and screaming vainly at her metal bonds. He walked up to her, a tall forbidding specimen, and said, " Your Imperial highness, It pleasures me to have your company my name is Azeroth." She spat at him in contempt. He wiped away her saliva replying calmly, " Charmed to the last." But the hunger racked at him and he snapped his wiry fingers having brought before him several orcs who had failed in their duties. The orcs were struggling but the strong guards held them down. They were set down in a sitting position and Azeroth walked up behind them. A hand slid out of the black robes gnarled and dark. It clamped on the back of the orc's neck and the creature gave a sharp gasp. Twisting and thrashing he tried to break free. But the sorcerer held him firmly in place. Azeroth 's other hand emerged, shimmering with a wicked green light. Slowly the pulsating hand moved toward the back of the orc's head. Fingers stretched, touching hair, then the skin. The fingers slid inside the orc's head pushing through hair and skin and bone as if the whole thing was made of soft clay. Azeroth's hand was all the way inside of the skull now, twisting slowly as if searching. The orc had stopped screaming and moving now. The light had gone out of its eyes its and its face gone slack. Its look was dull. Azeroth withdrew his hand from the orc's head and it was steaming and wet as it slid back into the black robes. The sorcerer was breathing so loudly that Eámanë could hear him. She watched in horror and felt a heaving sensation from what she saw. She gagged and tears were streaming down her face. She was horrified at what she saw. He did the same to the others feasting off their life source. He threw his head back and howled a primal scream of lust and hunger. "Already I crave for another. Empty all the cells bring every prisoner and useless orc to me. Go! Bring me more! Quickly! Eámanë watched more orcs die that night that she lost count. She gagged again and again that night that she thought she would die. She watched forty-two orcs become soulless lifeless shells that night and she pitied them even though they were Orcs. At last Azeroth was sated. He hissed glutted and drunken on stolen life. "That is enough for now. Tomorrow it will be your turn, my sweet." Eámanë stared in dumb horror. She would die first she thought. But despair and fear took hold of her and she was crying as she was led away utterly disgusted and afraid. For the first time in her life she had feared death. It made her feel weak and mostly less of a person than she thought she was. The realization disgusted her and she felt empty and alone as they enclosed her in her cell, the proud queen beaten at last.


End file.
